matts_brand_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Tour
Smash Tour is a (rather unpopular) game mode available in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It is a Mario Party-esque board game where four players (humans or CPUs) spin a spinner, move around a board, and collect things. Gameplay There are 3 different sizes of the game board to choose from. There's a small board, in which many battles take place, a normal sized board where fewer battles happen and more stat boosts can be collected, and a big board, which is.... Just way too big. You can also decide how many turns are played. This can be anywhere from 15 to 25. There is also an option to turn on custom moves. Each player selects a Mii to move around the board.The game starts with each player standing on a checkpoint and they are given two fighters each at random. Once everyone has received their fighters, they can spin the spinner to begin the first turn. The spinner includes the numbers from 1 to 6 (but items like Excitebike can be used to double these). At any given time, on most spaces there will either be a power-up to increase someone's stats, an item (known as a Tour Item) that can be used either on the board or in a battle, or a fighter. Fighters tend to appear in bunches around the board every few turns. At the start of every turn after the first, each player is given a Tour Item, unless they don't have any fighters, in which case, they can receive one. To initiate a battle, two players must be on the same space on the board at the same time. There are various types of battles that are chosen at random. There is also a small chance that a Home Run Contest or Target Blast will be played instead. The type of battle can influence various things, such as what items will appear or the status of the players (mega, flower, 300%, etc.). If you don't get first place in these battles, you lose a fighter. The fighter the player who came in second used is taken from them and given to the winner. Once all turns have been completed, a few bonuses are given out, then the final battle begins. This battle takes place on Battlefield, and each fighter a player has collected counts as one stock in the battle. The player with the most KOs at the end of the battle is the winner. The bonuses that can be given out are: *Distance Traveled: Each player's Speed stat is increased by the number of spaces they moved during the board game portion of the game. *Trophies Used: Each player's Arms stat is increased by the number of Tour Items they used. Tour Items Types of battles Stats In Smash Tour, players attempt to collect as many stat boosts as possible. These can be obtained by collecting power-ups on the board, crossing checkpoints (crossing all five gives a Checkpoint Bonus), taking them from Tacs or Iridescent Glint Beetles, getting Checkpoint Bonuses from a Souflee or Reaper, or defeating bosses. There are six types of stats that can be collected: *Jump: A yellow wing that increases jump height and falling speed *Speed: A green boot: boosts dashing speed, may also boost walking and air speeds. *Attack: An orange boxing glove that boosts the power of all normal attacks *Special: A red starburst that boosts the power of all special moves, and also decreases charging time for certain moves (e.g. Aura Sphere and Charge Shot. *Arms: A purple hammer that increases arm strength, which includes projectiles, throws, item throws, grab range and the amount of damage healed from obtaining healing items. *Defense: Increases survivability by decreasing knockback taken. Also makes breaking shields harder and makes the window to powershield more lenient. Category:Super Smash Bros.